


symphony impossible to play.

by nicehcuse



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, idk this is gay, shout out to u if u get the title reference, u a real one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicehcuse/pseuds/nicehcuse
Summary: but the one difficult thing about watching him...was finding words to describe how it made josh feel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> id really recommend listening to sarabande from the album this is named after if u want Full Immersion™ but thats just a suggestion anyways enjoy ig

ㅤjosh was used to watching tyler play. he liked the way his fingers cast shadows over the keys in dim lighting, he liked how he kept his mouth hung open like he was waiting to sing, but occasionally threaded his lips between his teeth, leaving them coming out swollen and pink.

ㅤjosh liked how when he played the last chord of a song he had written or was working on, he would throw his head back in time and rhythm of the melody. he liked how when he was done playing he would look down with a wide smile and his eyes closed.

ㅤjosh would sit with his legs crossed, blissfully ignoring the pins and needles in his calves as they fell asleep. carefully, he observed tyler’s every move, the amount of pressure he placed on the keys as if he was josh’s instructor.

ㅤjosh loved everything about watching tyler play and hum or sing along. but the one difficult thing about watching him was not trying to learn and replay the tune later, or staying awake with the soft sound the piano produced. it was finding words to describe how it made josh feel.

ㅤjosh felt so many emotions rip through him at once, like a wave of love and wonder and awe all in a single second. this went on every second tyler played. and there was no putting these feelings into phrases.

ㅤtyler was a symphony impossible to play.


End file.
